a little love story (fragmento, harry potter au)
by plutx
Summary: Luchemos hasta el final. [ título y summary sujetos a cambios ]


¡Hola! Espero disfruten de este one-shot, el cual originalmente es un fragmento de una de mis historias en wattpad.

**Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Advertencia:**

**-AU, OoC y posible Oc**

_**Universo: Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. (1997/1998)**_

_**Personajes: Kaoru Matsabura & Butch Him.**_

_**Edad: 17/18 **_

* * *

Su mirada se deslizaba por el rostro de la azcabeche, quién después de tanto, al fin había logrado consiliar el sueño, pues las ultimas semanas se la habían pasado huyendo de los carroñeros y los mortifagos, los cuales finalmente habían perdido y disfrutaban de un momento de tranquilidad en aquella cabaña totalmente alejada de la civilización. Butch suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su compañera, tomo su bata y su varita para después guardarla en esta, puede que su abuelo le asegurara que en aquel lugar no los encontrarían, pero era mejor estar preparado.

Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la cocina donde reviso el pollo que había dejado descongelar durante la noche, saco unas verduras del refrigerador y comenzó a cortarlas. Tardo alrededor de una hora en preparar aquel pollo con verduras en al vapor, sonrío satisfecho al ver el resultado, con su varita comenzó a sacar los platos y los vasos, los cuales volaron hasta la mesa junto con manteles y cubiertos. Termino de limpiarse las manos y camino hasta las escaleras, dispuesto a despertar a su compañera, pero está le había ganado, ya que se encontraba bajando los escalones con su cara adormilada y su bata corriendo sobre sus hombros mientras tallaba sus parpados para deshacerse de cualquier rastro de sueño. Butch sonrío al sentir como Kaoru llegaba hasta donde él y se abrazaba a su abdomen, inmediatamente el la encerro en un abrazo.

━¿Descansaste? ━ preguntó él. ━

━ Mucho. ━ respondió levantado su rostro para poder verlo mejor.

━Me alegra ━ dijo sonriendo mientras se agachaba y depositaba un beso sobre la frente de la azcabeche. ━ Vamos a comer.

Sin más, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el pequeño comedor.

* * *

Los ojos esmeralda de Kaoru viajaron de la ventana donde se apreciaba una manta blanca cubriendo todo el bosque al chico que estaba a su lado revisando el mapa que señalaba todos los lugares de los cuales habían escapado, empezando por la casa de Momoko en Viena y Londres, hasta la casa de Lilith en Italia, a Francia junto a Miyako y sus padres, en Grecia_,_ el hogar de ambos y finalmente estaban ahí, en Austria, en una de las casas que el abuelo de Butch les había brindado para seguridad de ambos, viviendo un momento de paz entre la guerra que el mundo mágico vivía. Dejo la taza humeante de chocolate sobre la mesa y coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas del griego para llamar su atención, la cual obtuvo de inmediato.

━ ¿Qué pasa amor? ━ preguntó dejando el mapa a un lado, para después centrar toda su atención el la joven━

━ Nada… Solo quiero asegurarme…━ murmuró ella acercando su rostro al de él para juntar sus frente.

━ ¿Asegurarte? ¿De qué? ━sonrío timido━

━ De que esto es real.

Él conecto su mirada con la de ella y asintió, pues no era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, pues desde que Kaoru fue obligada convertirse en mortifago**,** había tareas que se negaba a cumplir y la torturaban tanto de forma física como mental, por lo que cuando ambos huyeron, la chica tenía ciertos episodios en los que no podía diferenciar de un sueño a la realidad. Dejo que los dedos de su novia acariciaran su piel, para luego sentir tenues besos que repartía en su frente, nariz, mejillas, cuello y finalmente sobre sus labios, aquel pequeño roce de labios lo transformo en un dulce y erótico beso; Los brazos de Butch rodearon la cintura de Kaoru mientras ella deslizaba sus manos sobre los cabellos del chico, despeinándolo, siguiendo el ritmo lentamente hasta que ambos terminaron recostándose sobre el sofá.

* * *

Termino de trazar aquel camino de besos sobre el hombro desnudo de Kaoru mientras ella dejaba escapar una pequeña risa, Butch la vio curioso ante su reacción, ella simplemente giro y beso su nariz.

━ ¿Eres feliz? ━ preguntó de repente el joven.

Kaoru soltó un fuerte suspiro y acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Butch mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él.

━ Cuando estoy contigo todo lo malo desaparece y es reemplazado por un inmenso remolino de mariposas que se dedican a desatar un sinnúmero de sensaciones, amarte ha sido el mejor error que he cometido… Y compartir contigo este lugar y los recuerdos que hemos creado me llenan de felicidad…

━ Hay un "pero" ¿no? ━ menciono él jugando con su cabello━.

Ella solo volvio a soltar un suspiro, se incorporo de su lugar y le dedico una triste sonrisa.

━ Pero debemos volver… Estamos en guerra y debemos rescatar a los demás, Momoko está bien porque también huyo y Brick junto con ella, pero qué hay de Lilith? Puede que esté con Dai, pero no sabemos que tanto la puede proteger, en especial con Freya en ese lugar, … Y ya ni hablar de Miyako, como nosotros ella iba a huir, pero cuenta con la ventaja de que su madre tiene una gran influencia en el ministerio en París, ¿pero hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo estarán seguros, Butch?

Los ojos verdes de Kaoru brillaron ante la preocupación y tristeza que le carcomía el corazón, él sintió su corazón estrujarse, pues ella tenía razón, no solo eran sus amigos, si no también la familia de él, su madre, sus hermanos y sus abuelos.

Él tomo su mano entre las suya y deposito un beso en está.

━ Tienes qué prometerme algo antes.

━ ¿Y qué es?

━ Sí salimos vivos de esto, al finalizar la guerra…¿Te convertirias en mi esposa? ━ las mejillas de Kaoru se tornaron rosas, sus ojos vieron a su novio, el cual solo tenía aquella sonrisa seductora que tanto le caracterizaba pero sus mejillas también estaban completamente rojas.

━ Yo… ━ la joven no lograba articular una palabra debido a la sopresa de aquella propuesta. Lentamente fue despertando del shock y con una gran sonrisa envolvio en un abrazo al griego.

━ ¿Eso es un sí? ━ sonrío esperanzado━

━ Será un _**"sí"**_ cuando salgamos vivos de ahí.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
